


How Am I Suppose To Forgive Her ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heating Up Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arrests/Busts, Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Day At The Beach, Death, Depression, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Screaming, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Thinking, Torn Between Forgiveness, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the case is over, Everyone is okay, Steve tells his lovers that his mother is alive after 20 years, What does he do?, How do Chin & Danny react?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	How Am I Suppose To Forgive Her ?:

*Summary: After the case is over, Everyone is okay, Steve tells his lovers that his mother is alive after 20 years, What does he do?, How do Chin & Danny react?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

After the case was over, & they organized a search for Wo Fat, Commander Steve McGarrett was still pretty upset & pissed off about his mother's return, & how she approached about being alive, & returning home with him, He couldn't believe that she is alive after 20 years, Part of him is glad that she is here in the flesh, & with him, but another part can't forgive her for what she put their family through for the past 20 years, especially what happened to his dad, as a result of her faking her own death. He told the team, "I got to go, I am sorry, I just can't stay here anymore", & left in a hurry in his truck.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins insisted that they have the scene under control, & that their friends, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, should go after Steve, & make sure that he is okay, & not in any trouble. "Thanks, Guys", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed their cheeks, "Yeah, We owe you one", The Handsome Native added, as he mirrored his lover's gesture, They waved it off with a dismissive hand, & said exclaiming, "Go !", They rushed to the camaro, & hope to find Steve at their place.

 

Meanwhile, Steve got to his home, & he tried to relax, but he found that he couldn't, He got a beer, & went to his private beach for some privacy, & hoping that silence would help calm him down. But, He has some thoughts plaguing his mind, & he thought to himself, as he asked this important question, "How am I suppose to forgive her ?", he was trying to keep his emotions in check, as he was watching the sun setting in front of him, & just sighed, as he was feeling a little bit better.

 

Danny & Chin were making their way through the light traffic, "God, I hope he is okay, I don't think he could take another blow to his system like that", The Hawaiian Native said, as he was concerned about the handsome former seal. "You are underestimating Steve, I think with some time, & a little TLC, He will be okay", The Blond reassured him, & the rest of their drive was made in silence, til they got to their home, that they shared with their hunky lover.

 

Steve felt his lovers' presence, & looked over at them, & felt relief now, He gestured for them to sit with him, which they did, & he said with a rough voice, "I can't believe she did this to me, Mary, & My Dad", as he was trying to keep a hold of his emotions, "Part of me is glad that she is alive after all these years, But I don't know if I want her in my life, How am I suppose to forgive her ?, How the hell am I suppose to do that ? !", he exclaimed with anger.

 

"Just take one step at a time", Danny advised, & the loudmouth detective place a delicate kiss to the Five-O Commander's forehead, as he & Chin got him in the middle of the two of them. "You don't have to figure out all in one day, Give yourself some time to process this information, & just take time for yourself", Chin added, Then, The Two Men said the one thing that broke the emotional dam in the former seal, "You don't have to be so brave & tough in front of us", They said in unison, Steve just lets out of all of his emotions, & frustrations out of the past 20 years, & once he composed himself, He said, "I love you, Guys, I am so lucky to have you in my life", "No, We _**are**_ the lucky ones", Danny said with a smile, "We love you too, Steve", Chin said,  & they shared a hot kiss between the two of them, The Two Members comforted their friend, lover, & boss for awhile on the beach, til they are ready to go inside.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
